


Suit and Tie

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Photo Shoots, Romance, Sexy, Suits, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: Nigel asks for Andy's help during a shoot and they all gain much more than they're expecting.





	Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first langague, so please let me know if there's someting wrong so I can fix it.  
This came as an inspiration after seeing Anne Hathaway's photoshoot to Shape Magazine, enjoy!

“There’s absolutelly no way in Hell I will ever agree in doing that.” Andy’s tone was final and clear. Along with her crossed arms and annoyed expression., anyone could swear she had spent too much time with Miranda.

But Nigel wasn’t anyone and he knew how to play his cards just right to get the girl into his good side. “Come on, Six! I wouldn’t be asking you this if I had any other option!” He clunched his phone between his hand, almost pleading at her.

Andy rolled her eyes. “No, no way. It will never happen, so you can move on and find someone else.”

“There’s no one else, Six.” He sighed. “In case you didn’t realized it, we’re literally the only ones in here.”

Andy looked around, trying to find a way to show he was lying, but the fact that he was quite right. They were in the middle of nowhere, standing on top of a mountain, surrounded by desert and other mountains, and everything around them belonged to Runway. There was a van and equipaments spread around, there was two other models sitting at some chairs looking down at their phones, make-up artists everywhere and other staff members waiting to receive orders.

“Please, Six, I’m begging you.” Nigel said again, grabbing her attention. “I will even get on my knees if you want, and this is a brand new, not even in stores yet, Hilfiger.” He pointed at his pants, before sighning. “But please don’t make me do it.”

Andy felt her heart getting softier, but kept her position. “Why me?”

“Because we already used our two models! It’s really not my fault that the third one couldn’t make it.” The man resisted the urgency to push her around like he did with the models he had to deal with at a daily basis, but he knew it would only make things worse.

“But why?”

“Because Miranda will kill me, Six. Do you understand it? If I go back tonight without the photos, I’ll be a dead man and Miranda Priestly will make sure of it. She will kill me with her bare hands, then she will chop me in small little pieces and bury it across tall, where she will mark every little part of me to step on later.”

She rolled her eyes. “Nigel, I’m pretty sure Miranda is used on having things being late, she will understand.”

“No, she won’t.” Nigel shook his head. “Because I promised her I would have it done today if she allowed me to take the photos here. I promised, Six. And I only promised her anything twice before and I don’t intend to find out what happens if I can’t keep it.”

“Nigel...”

“As a friend, Andy.” It was low and he knew it. First, he never admited aloud that they were friends, but he also never called her by her name. “I’m asking you as friend who is desperated, who is truly scared for his life, to pretty please help me with this one. I will make anything you want, okay? I will have a eternal debt with you.”

He could clearly see the moment he won the argument, even if she still played her charade for a few more seconds. “I think this is a terrible idea.”

“It probably is, but this way I can pretend nothing went wrong and maybe I will be able to keep my job until the next crisis.” Nigel looked down at his watch. “Which will probably happens two or three more times before you even get dressed, so please, hurry up.”

* * *

Miranda removed her sunglasses as soon as the elevator doors were open on Runway’s floor and she watched with barely hidden satisfaction as the sea of minion opened up like the red sea when she step out of the metal box. It was a good thing not to have to make unecessary stops on her way to her office.

The Editor-in-Chief rounded a corner to her outter office, expecting to see her first assistant ready to start taking notes and her second assistant eagerly watching her to find out if she was going to be given a task too. However, just when she spoted a desk, she heard her Art Director’s voice.

“My, my, my, Six! You just went to ‘nice to meet you, sir’ to ‘your daughter calls me daddy too’!” Miranda tried not to halt on his words, but, given the lack of context, she was too shocked not to stop on her tracks to stare at the scene in front of her.

Nigel had a spread on his hands, while Emily – who was supposed to be taking notes already, let’s point out – and Serena – who didn’t worked in that side of the floor – were looking over his shoulder to whatever he was holding. None of them realized she had just walked behind them, but a surprised gasp indicated that Andrea, who was sitting at her own desk, saw her just fine.

“I didn’t realized-“ She was satisfied when all three of them jumped in the air. “-we’re getting payed to chat.” They turned around with wild eyes and instantly moved out of the way to allow her to keep walking to her office.

However, Miranda didn’t moved. Nigel, the brave soul, smiled at her and took a step foward while the other two women took a step back, faces as white as the papers around them. “Morning, Miranda! I have the spread for the May issue. And before time, may I add.” He closed the spread and handed it to her. “Brides outdoors, no flowers, I promise. Call me if you need anything.”

He was gone before anyone could say something and Serena, smartly, followed him without a word. Miranda raised her eyes from the spread to look at Emily with a raised eyebrow and the British woman jumped again, quickly grabbing her note pad and a pen to write down anything Miranda said. The editor opened her mouth, but closed it again when she realized she had no idea what she needed done. She wanted to give a look at the spread Nigel just delieved her and nothing else – something was telling her she shouldn’t wait.

“Cancel my meeting with Jacqueline.” That was all she said while throwing her bag and coat at Emily’s desk on her way to her own office.

She opened the folder as soon as she set down on her comfortable leather chair. The first few pictures were the expected – models using wedding dresses – and she payed it very little attention while turning the pages to see further. Miranda had no idea what she was looking for, but it definitely wasn’t her second assistant occupying the last two pages of the spread.

Miranda’s eyebrows rosed to the ceiling as she looked down at both pictures with renewed interest. Andrea, loyal, eager, cheerful Andrea, was using a black suit and black pantsuit on the first photo. She had both hands stuffed on her pockets with her head turned to the side while she looked away at the desert behind her, her long dark hair perfectly done floating around her face, and she had a single goldden chain around her neck. How Miranda realized the chain she had absolutelly no idea, because there were many other things to see in that picture.

Like, many other.

Andrea’s suit was’t buttoned and she wasn’t wearing a shirt underneat it. Or anything, really. It was just the suit, only the suit and nothing else. The black material fell on top of her bare breasts, just right to hide her nipples and stop the photo of showing too much – it was already too much in Miranda’s opinion. But Miranda could see the curves of her breasts, the two perfect round mounts, and smooths abs bathed by the sun shovering on the brunette, making the picture even more beautiful somehow.

Miranda felt her breath getting stuck somewhere in the back of her throat and she didn’t even realized her fingers were playing with her necklace until she felt the pendant hit against her skin. Her heart was racing fast, she could feel it against her chest, and her face was heating up in what she assumed was a blush. Miranda cleared her throat, feeling how dry her mouth had suddenly become, and moved to look to the next photo, even if something inside her told her she shouldn’t.

The second photo looked quite the opposite and not just because of the clothing. This time, Andrea was using a white suit, and her pants, also white, looked much more loose, not so tight against her legs and waist, but she still wasn’t wearing anything under her suit. It was a much closer shot of her, so Miranda could see even more details of her smooth looking skin, and that made her squirm on her seat. She wondered if the photographs editors had worked on those already and if they had erased any imperfections on her skin like they did with every model or if Andrea’s skin was just flawlessly like that naturaly.

In that photo, Andrea was smiling. It wasn’t a full smile, not the ones Miranda saw her giving sometimes around the office or when she was helping the twins with homework when they managed to grab her. It was more mechanical, not so effortless, but it brought crinkles around her lips and in the corner of her eyes and made her chocolate coloured orbs shine a bit brighter. And Miranda’s heart to beat faster.

She felt like she was about to have a heart attack. Which sounded a bad idea as much as it felt like one.

Miranda closed the spread and placed it on her table so fast that someone might thought it had just burned her hand. She tried to take some deep calming breaths, but they were sounding more like annoyed huffs than anything. That’s because she was annoyed, goddammit!

Before she could think about what she was doing, Miranda grabbed her phone, dialed a well know number, and waited for the person in the other side to pick it up. “Can you explain to me...” She took another deep breath to stop her growling. Miranda could see why some people called her a dragon. “Can you explain to me why my assistant is a part of this... this...” She waved at the direction of the photos as her lips curled in a sneer. “Joke.” Not the word her brain was singing to her, but the one she was going to use.

The editor heard a heavy sigh comming from the other end. “One of the models got sick.” Nigel finally said in a tired voice.

Miranda turned her chair around to stop herself from opening the spread again and she sounded even angrier when she spoke again. “And the logical solution was to call one of my assistants to replace her? Don’t we have a thousand other models we could have used?”

“Well, yes, Miranda, I could have called someone else, but Six was already there.” Nigel explained calmly. “Besides, I had this feeling she would work the outfit just fine and I’m sure I was right. Don’t you agree?”

“Agree with what?” She spat between clenched jaws.

“That our dear Six did an amazing job as a model and that the suit was just right for her? I mean, not everyone could pull that out, but she looked amazing in that.” Miranda didn’t said nothing for a couple of seconds, biting her tongue harder than she needed to, so Nigel took it as an opportunity to keep talking. “She was uncomfortable while doing it, not going to lie, but I guess it turned out right.”

She chose to make a non compromising hum from the back of her throat and they stayed in silence for a while, until she heard Nigel’s sigh again. “Miranda, just make everyone a favor, and just tell the girl how you feel.”

Miranda’s heart drop to her stomach as a cold feeling rushed over her. She froze, looking at New York from her big window, hand still on her necklace, as the color disappeared from her face. “I don’t have to say that whatever you think you’re doing it’s highly inappropriated and...”

“It’s even more inappropriated to keep staring at the girl from a mile away.”

“Nigel...”

“I get it, ok! She’s way younger, she’s your assistant, yada yada yada.” Never, in the fifteen years they had worked together, had Nigel talked to her like that and it was the surprise that stoped Miranda from interrupting him – or fire his ass. “If you’re not going to grow a pair and talk to her, than just send her away. There’s no need to torture yourself, or her, by keeping her close, but still too far away. That girl spent the most uncomfortable day in her life taking pictures for you, because I asked her to do it for you. Not for me, but for you, so you wouldn’t have to deal with a hald done photoshoot and some other shit I invented at the time to make her agree with it. Just make a decision, Miranda, I’m serious. And stop this circus.”

The line went mute before Miranda could register everything he had just said. Nigel was right, she knew that even if she hated to admit it. Miranda couldn’t keep dancing around the subject, waiting for it to find a solution on it’s own. That was never something she did before, but she had to be honest and say she couldn’t decide what to do, and she had being thinking about it for months now.

“Miranda, you have a meeting with the council in ten minutes.” Emily’s voice shook her from her thoughts.

Miranda sighed as she spun her chair around one more time. She grabbed the spread and shoved inside her drawer where no one would dare to search for it, before getting up to go too ne more of Irv’s stupid meetings. She was being stupid, of course, trying to hide the photos from anyone’s eyes but hers, but she couldn’t help herself. No one was allowed to see those pictures of Andrea, not even if they begged and plead.

* * *

“Andrea.”

Andy jumped in surprise when she heard the deep voice behind her, almost dropping the Book as she turned around to face Miranda. “Miranda, hi.” She shouldn’t be that surprised, she thought. First, it was the woman’s house, and she was waiting for the other shoe to drop since Nigel handed the spread to her boss that morning.

What she had in mind when she agreeded with Nigel she couldn’t remember, but she was going to regreat her silly decision forever.

“Come to the kitchen.” Miranda didn’t waited for her recognition as she turned around to enter the room where Andy found herself helping the twins with homework very often. Andy sighed and looked at the book in her hands, trying to decide if she should take it with her or not. Thinking that it was probably the last time she was ever going to do it, she decided to bring it with her on her way.

Miranda was sitting in a stool at the coffee counter, she had a wine glass and some papers in front of her at the counter and Andy quickly reconized it as the spread for May’s issue. Unfortunately, she was right. “Miranda...”

“Sit.” The editor pointed at a stool in front of her, in the other side of the counter, and Andy hesitated for a while, before doing what she was told.

She slid in the stool, Book still in hands, and realized she was shaking a bit. Not a good sign, at all. Andy took a shaky breath and pushed the Book towards Miranda, but the editor only looked at it until it had touched the back of one of her fingers.

“It was Nigel’s idea.” Andy quickly whispered, feeling the urge to explain and beg for her job cloud her thoughts. “He said there was no other way to finish the shoot and I just went with it, but I didn’t wanted to!”

Miranda held out a hand and Andy imediatly stoped talking. The editor decided to open the spread, easily finding the pages with Andy’s pictures, and took another look at them while resting her chin in one hand. She sighed a couple of times before removing her glasses and placing them beside her wine glass.

“Andrea, I hope you realize I can’t publish these photos.”

“Of course!” The brunette sounded even relieved with that perspective as she eagerly nodded. “Of course, yes! I never thought I would make the final cut. I just imagined Nigel wanted to give you the whole look so you could choose the photos.”

“Why is that?” Miranda wondered with a frown. “Why didn’t you think your photos would be on my magazine?”

Andy blushed a deep shade of read and she glued her eyes at the table to avoid Miranda’s stare. “I-well-I’m not...” She gave a humorless chuckle. “I’m not like the other models, right? And Runway is all about being gorgeous and thin and perfect, and I’m not like that, so I knew my photos were just to fill the empty space.” She shrugged, trying to act like it was nothing, but the fact that she still couldn’t meet Miranda’s eyes and that her blush had intesified made clear that it wasn’t as simple as she was making it sound.

“Andrea...” Miranda stoped to think about what she was going to say next. Nigel’s words pounded inside her head all day and the conversation she had with her Bobbseys during dinner was also very productive, she just didn’t know how to voice her own thoughts.

“_Bobbseys, what would you say if I told you I’m interested in someone else?” Miranda didn’t looked up from her plate, but she could almost hear both heads snapping at her direction._

_“What?”_

_“What is the meaning of this?!” Caroline was always the most vocal about her feelings between the twins._

_The woman sighed and ran a napkin around her mouth before looking up at her girls. “Would you be ok if I decided to persue another relationship?”_

_“You didn’t asked us if it was ok when you started dating Stephen.” Caroline pointed out, clearly bitter as she frowned. _

_“I know, Bobbsey, and I’m sorry about that.” Miranda really was sorry about dropping Stephen on their laps and expecting them to go with it like it didn’t impacted their own lifes. “That’s why I decided to ask now.”_

_“Well, who is it?”_

_“Is it Andy?” Cassidy, not much the talker, more the observer, prompted quickly before Miranda could even open her mouth._

_“Andy?” Caroline asked her twin in disbelieve. “Andy like Andrea? Mom’s assistant? The second assistant?” She never sounded more like an spoiled child than in that moment and it made the editor flinch._

_Luckily, her other daughter jumped right in. “Yes, that Andy. You know, the one who helps us with our homework and bring us books she thinks we’re going to like.” Cassidy was deffensive while staring at her sister, clunching her fork in one hand. “Andy, who put a bandage in your knee when you fell from your bike.” Caroline blushed at the reminder of her failed attempt to ride a bike for the first time. “Who helped you up and got you trying again even when you said you didn’t want anymore. And now you can bike better than me!”_

_“Cass...”_

_“So don’t ‘Andy, the second assistant’ me, Caro!” Cassidy finished with a huff that reminded Miranda of herself way more than she was comfortable with. “If mom wants to date her, fine by me.”_

_When did her twins started to sound so... mature? They were a year old just yesterday, and now they were fighting like old people during dinner._

_Caroline rolled her eyes at her sister. “Fine, whatever. I was just going to say that I thought you two were already dating.”_

_“What?” Miranda and Casssidy asked at the same time, with different levels of surprise._

_The girl looked at them like they were crazy. “What? I did!” She shrugged. “You said it yourself, Cass, Andy is always around helping us with homework and... other things.” She blushed again – her pride was still hurt from the day Andy took them to the park. “Stephen never did any of this with us and mom never lets any of her employees get that close from us, so I just assumed there was more than mom was telling us.”_

_“Bobbsey...”_

_“I even tried to read her diary to see if I found out something, but she doesn’t have one!”_

_“You did what?”_

_“Oh, damn.”_

Caroline had officially started her week without any eletronics after dinner and Miranda had to remind herself to check under her bed in the morning to see if she wasn’t trying to hide anything under it again. But that wasn’t the point. The point is that they were ok with it. There was just one last person that needed to be ok with it too.

“Andrea, you’re beautiful.” Miranda finally said, proud of herself for not blushing like a teenage boy.

Andy, in the other hand, was redder than a tomato in a second. “I thought I was just the smart and fat girl.” She mumbled under her breath. Miranda cursed herself, but she couldn’t take back her words from so many months before. She wished she could, but the demage was already done. “I’m not as thin as those models, as you can see.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Miranda quickly said, for both of their surprises. “Andrea, you’re gorgeous, I wish you could see it.” The editor traced the picture where the girl was using the black suit with the tip of her finger, almost like she was touching Andrea herself. “When I saw those pictures I...” She closed her mouth and took a deep breath, not sure if she should be that honest or not. “You took my breath away, Andrea.” Her words were low and carried all honesty she could manage.

When she looked up, Andy had tears in her eyes. “Don’t say that.”

“I will say that because it’s true. I will say that until you believe in me.” Miranda looked down at the photos again. “You’re so unbelievable beautiful and... and, if you let, I...” Time to be brave, time to be the fearless editor everyone talked about. She just couldn’t look at the girl’s eyes while doing it. “If you allow me, Andrea, I will spent everyday trying to make you see what I see.”

“Miranda...”

“I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable or if I made a huge mistake.” Miranda was fast to back away from it, giving Andy a chance to escape if she wanted to. “We can pretend I didn’t say anything and...”

“I quit.”

“What?” The silver haired woman looked up so fast that a muscle on her neck imediatly started to cramp, but she ignored it so she could meet Andy’s chocolate eyes. They were wild in a mix of surprise and determination, but Miranda saw none of it as panic started to rise on her chest. Of course, how stupid she was! She made the woman uncomfortable and now she wanted to quit so she didn’t had to look at Miranda’s face everyday. She had just made the biggest mistake on her life.

“I quit.” Andy repeated slowly. As a shaky breath shook her shoulders, a small smily started to curve her lips up. “I quit.” She got up from the stool she was sitting on in one fast move.

Miranda’s eyes fell to the spread in front of her, not looking at the pictures anymore, just avoiding have to watch Andrea leave her house. Leave her. “I-well-Yes, I understand. You don’t have to...”

Since she was looking down she didn’t saw Andy approaching her, or her smile getting bigger and bigger, or the single tear that rolled down her cheek, or her hands reaching out before she was close enough to touch. The tip of Andy’s fingers gently touched her cheek, trying to pull her face to look at her, but Miranda held her position stubbornly, not wanting to give up and having her heart broken even more.

Andy smiled lovingly as her other hand also touched the editor’s face, now cupping it. She tapped the woman’s chin with her index finger a couple of times until Miranda finally allowed her to pull her face in her direction, but quickly closing her eyes. Andy leaned to put a gentle kiss in the corner of her mouth and that made Miranda gasp in surprise. It was a noise that encouraged Andy to keep going, even if her whole body started shaking.

She put another kiss on her bottom lip, then in the other corner of her mouth, until her lips captured Miranda’s lips in a firm kiss. The editor sighed when the softness of the other woman’s skin registrated on her mind and she was glad she was already sitting or she would have fall for sure. Locked in a passionate kiss, neither woman cared when Miranda knocked the spread out off the table on her urgency to wrap her arms around Andy’s waist.

The younger woman moved one hand to the back of her neck, while the other kept cupping her face as her thumb caressed her cheek. Miranda sighed again when a wet tongue darted over her lips and they both moaned when Andy’s tongue slid inside her mouth. The editor’s hands grasped at her waist until her fingers started moving on their own and, before she knew, her palms were pressed against the bare skin of Andy’s lower back and it was the girl’s time to sigh happily.

Andy finally pulled away and Miranda watched, mesmerazide, as a lazy smile spread over her face. With chocolate eyes still closed, Andy pressed another kiss on her lips. “Yes.”

Miranda could hardly believe that simple word. She pulled Andy even closer to her, nuzzling her nose in the crook of her neck to hide her blush. “Ok.”

“Yes, ok.” Andy chuckled softly.

Miranda also smiled as she put a kiss on her pulse point. “I keep what I said before, those pictures will not be published.”

“Really?”

“They’re mine to see.” She growled and it draw another chuckle from the woman standing in front of her.

“All yours.” Andy agreeded with a nod and a moan. “All yours, Miranda.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, @imagineheadcanons area.


End file.
